Dirty Little Secret
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: One night, Eren makes a singular mistake by simply glancing backwards, just leaving the Dining Hall. What could that possibly lead to..? One sided!Ereri; Mostly ErwinLevi. Story for: kady0000!


Ahahaha, ay, guys! Long time, no see, eh? Yeah.. Heh, sorry about that. Been fussin' over school stuff more than usual lately, so sorry for not really uploading anything in the past few weeks! But I recieved a request from one of my lovely readers: _**kady0000**_, and they suggested I do an Erwin/Levi fic, or add another chapter to 'The Corporal is a Neko'. Deciding to try something new, I decided to jump onto the Erwin/Levi ship for now and type my worries away! So please, enjoy a fanfiction about a pairing I've never written about before and I hope you all enjoy~!

.o.

**EREN JAEGER, ENTRY 27: **

_**I saw the Corporal kiss Commander Erwin today. It was at the dining hall and only Hanji, Erwin, Levi and I were left at a single table in the far back; our usual spot. Hanji and I finished our meal quicker than Levi and Erwin both, so we just picked up our empty trays and headed to the kitchen to rinse our dishes. But, regrettably, I just had to glance back- stupid, STUPID ME!- and they were already in a liplock. If I remember right, the Corporal's eyes were closed and he was leaning up only a bit to keep the kiss steady.. Dammit, dammit..! Why can't the Corporal like me like that? .. But I suppose my feelings are nothing to him: I am simply an expirement... Fuck it, I'm going to bed now. Let's pray that Jean doesn't wake me up in the middle of the night with his fucking loud-ass masturbating. 'Night. **_

_/That Night/_

"Come on, Levi! Don't have your little tighty-whities up in a bunch all the time! Relax! It's only the four of us." Hanji proclaimed, her usual playful tone in tact. Eren Jaeger glanced cautiously beside him to see the brown haired woman with a nice, big smile to tag along with her tone. His gaze shot over to the Corporal then, who was glaring and glowering at her, as per usual. His expression hadn't really surprised the young man anymore, but still..

"Shut your loud mouth, Hanji. You give me a headache everytime you talk stupid bullshit like that, and it pisses me off that the kid is just sitting there doing nothing," Levi shifted his semi-pissed off gaze towards Eren, who blinked up at him in slight hurt. What was he _supposed _to be doing? It was so awkward sitting that this table, since the Corporal was so serious all the time, Hanji was just over the line happy-go-lucky and Commander Erwin just sat there, smiling to himself some of the time. He rather preferred sitting at the larger table with his friends who sometimes just wouldn't quit talking about their dreams and what they want to be when they grow up. Although that type of talk pissed off Eren a fair amount, he favoured it over.. _this _awkward mess.

"Oh, Levi, you're being too serious again! Eren, I don't think we're wanted here anymore! How unfortunate!" The woman exclaimed, sending a look over to the young man, who was abruptly pulled away from his thoughts, due to his name being said. "C'mon, let's go clean up," Hanji lightly nudged Eren, who waited a moment before nodding in agreement. The two gathered their trays and started to move away from the table. Just as they reached the Dining Hall exit, Eren glanced back just one more time, and was shocked- very shocked- to see Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin kissing.. On the lips!

Erwin was leaning down a bit and Levi was stretching upwards a bit to meet the other halfway.

His eyes widened a fair amount in pure surprise and shock and remained standing in the same place and just staring, for a few moments. Eren knew that he couldn't keep his gaze there for long, for it would probably arise suspicion from both Levi and Erwin, plus Hanji, so he quickly averted his gaze, feeling his expression and mood just sink.

Reluctantly, with a few inward words of '_c'mon, get outta here,_' he sighed to himself and made his way to the kitchen, washed his dishes alongside Hanji, who accompanied him, placed them in a neat stack on one of the nearby counters and without a goodbye to the woman, Eren just sulked away to his room.

Meanwhile, Erwin was stealing Levi's breath, sliding his tongue into his partner's mouth, and in and around the warm, mouthwash tasting, cavern. But, abruptly, the shorter of the two raised his hand to the blond man's shoulder and shoved him roughly. Levi panted softly, and raised his clothed forearm to his mouth and wiped away any excess saliva that may have been there.

"Tch.. I told you not to put your damn tongue in my mouth; it's unsanitary. Plus, the damn brat saw us." The man grumbled, sending a not-very-harsh glare to his taller counterpart who simply began smiling. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"I think it's cute when you complain about me kissing you deeply like that, Levi.~ And shouldn't you, as you would say, 'not give a shit' about what other people think of us?" Erwin spoke lowly, his smile slowly slipping into a light smirk as he placed his hand on Levi's clothed inner thigh.

".. Whatever. You think about things way too much, you big.. Stupid dumbass," The shorter man spoke in his usual cold tone, using the hand that he used to push the other man away to tug him back to his earlier spot.

"Mm.." Erwin mumbled softly before pressing his lips back against Levi's.

...

It was later on in the night that Eren slowly awoke. Without realizing anything else, his mind was trying to.. trying to wrap around what he was hearing at such a late hour. The young man layed there, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling. Moans. He could hear.. Moans. But not just any kind of ordinary moans; that vocal activity definitely belonged to a man. Now, Eren was just trying to think, and fast, '_what gay couple would be having sex at this hour?' _but he couldn't really come up with anything. It couldn't have been Jean, because everyone knew that his heart always, and still, belongs to Marco, plus it didn't sound like that horse-faced guy, anyway. It _definitely _was not Armin- the moans he was hearing were too deep to belong to that little blond.

Hm.. Connie..? Oh, who was Eren kidding. That kid was as straight as a goddamn unbendable piece of metal and he totally had the hots for Sasha, and he could just imagine Sasha being loud in bed, so that pair was crossed off his list as well.

_'Who the hell is i-' _

"_God, you fuck too hard.. Go slower or I'm gonna have to be on damn cruches for the next fucking mon- ha-ah..!" _

"_Shh, Levi.." _

.. Oh, for the love of God, it was Erwin and Levi.

... Holy fucking shit..

.. It was Erwin and Levi.

A hot, embarrassed blush suddenly came to Eren's cheeks, and he lifted his hands to cover his gaping mouth. A wave of raging jealousy surged through the young man, but it was easily overcome by the sensual noises coming from the nearby couple. Curse his teenage sexual needs!

Against his will, Eren's body begun to arise in temperature and his lower regions begun to stir. His breath started to come out in short, hot huffs and his mouth slowly closed, along with his eyes. The young man slowly removed his hands from his mouth, and before sending them under the sheets, he turned onto his side and curled up slightly.

Purely from listening to the somewhat faint, yet still arousing noises coming from the two, Eren slipped one hand under the covers and slowly pressed the palm of his hand against his quickly growing, clothed arousal.

_/Meanwhile, In Another Room/_

"S.. Shit, Erwin.." Levi grit out from in between his clenched teeth. The blond man, hovering over him, driving into him mercilessly, was leant over the shorter and sucking on his collarbone, sure to leave a mark. The bed that the two decided to have their activities on was squeaking quietly and everytime Erwin slammed into Levi, a skin-against-skin noise was made and the bedpost barely hit the wall behind it. The darker haired man just didn't want anyone to hear them, in case some stupid shitty brat decided to ask him the next day about strange noises they heard that night.

Erwin was huffing now into the shorter's ear, simply concentrating on the delicious, easily addicting pleasure that was Levi. His insides- _oh, _his insides- were so hot and soft and they often clenched down on the intruding hunk of pulsing, hot flesh, intruding in on the body.

"Levi.." The blond man groaned, suddenly giving a sharp thrust, quickly angling himself before Levi even really noticed, and struck that nerve inside of the shorter, which caused his eyes to widen for a moment and, by mistake, to let a cry escape his lips. Erwin then chuckled quietly, not slowing his movements any and tilted his head to the side to see Levi cover his mouth with one free hand. "Shh.. Wouldn't want anybody to hear, would you?" He remarked, a hint of sarcasm in his hoarse voice.

The darker haired man removed his hand and sent a half-hearted glare to the one screwing him, practically senseless.

"F.. Fuck you.." He groaned out, leaning to the side and heatedly pressing his lips to Erwin's.

_/With Eren, Again/_

Eren had quickly found the right pace, and moved his hips along with his warm, now a bit slick hand, due to the flowing pre-cum, and covered his mouth with his free hand, careful to make the least noise as possible. The faint noises that were coming from Levi still, was the only thing to egg Eren on; to make him keep going. His eyes had closed and the young man was imagining that it was _him _that was pounding into the shorter but older man, his hand acting as his.. well, you know. Eren hadn't realized it, but he was now only moving his hips, and not his hand. It was like he was actually in the act of fucking, but he knew he wasn't. Almost too caught up in the moment, he suddenly turned onto his knees and began jacking himself off that way: slamming his hips against his hand, imagining that there was a space underneath him which occupied Levi.

In Eren's imagination, the older man was a panting, writhing, blushing mess underneath him, completely vulnerable in every way. He had already left bright red marks over the man's neck, chest, and stomach, some turned purple already, and his body almost gleamed in the dark, due to the layer of sweat that was there.

"Le.. vi.." He moaned, feeling his climax near.

_'Please, Eren, give me more..!' _Eren heard in his imagination, releasing a quiet groan afterwards. "G-God, I'm gonna cum.. Levi.. Lev..i.."

The young man's hips were snapping forwards and back, almost at an animalistic pace, and he released one more soft groan before releasing onto his bed sheets with a jolt, some of his warm seed dripping off of his fingers.

Eren panted, not bothering to open his eyes as he felt his body give into a warm, tingling, almost numb sensation. He collapsed onto his side, and allowed his hand to drift away from his softening cock. God, he was getting drowsy already.

After a few moments had passed and Eren's heartbeat had slowed, along with his breath as he eventually drifted into a state of deep, heavy sleep.

_/Once More, With The Couple/_

Erwin and Levi had climaxed, just moments before, and were breathing heavily, desperate to catch their breath. The blond man carefully removed himself from the shorter, and layed himself beside the other. Able to catch his breath, Levi slowly tilted his head to the side and lead Erwin's gaze to his. He lifted his arm backwards and gently pulled the blond's head towards him, only to give him one last kiss before turning away from him, onto his side. Erwin pressed close against his partner and loosely draped his arm over Levi's hip.

"Goodnight, Levi."

Erwin said quietly, giving the top of his lover's head one last kiss before eventually giving in to sleep.

Neither man was aware of what Eren did that night, and Eren never did tell anyone about it. It was his own little dirty secret that he could share with no one.

.o.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

WAS IT GOOD?! I dunnnnnooooo.. I think I did a semi-okay job on it. Let me know if you liked it by leaving a Review and a Favourite! Until next time!


End file.
